


Dawning Warmth

by freesoupcoupon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesoupcoupon/pseuds/freesoupcoupon
Summary: Riptide wants Kimberly to have a real family in time for the Dawning celebrations.
Kudos: 2





	Dawning Warmth

**Chapter 1**

It was that time of year again. It was starting to get cold around the City.

Cold enough, Riptide noticed, for Kimberly to break out her full-collared, insulated cloak to wear over her slimmed-down Shadow’s armor armor. To actually wear gloves on the tower, to actually watch where she was walking to avoid patches of black ice.

And despite all that, still cold enough for a so-called Shadow of Earth to bitch and whine the whole way down.

“I can’t  _ stand _ the cold! It’s already unbearable!” Kimberly huffed, letting vapor out of her mouth as she crossed her arms, grumbling to herself. She noticed a  _ look  _ on the other hunter, and raised an eyebrow, before quickly looking offended. “What’s got you looking all smug?”

“Ah, nothing.” Riptide chuckled to herself. Kimberly scoffed and kept walking beside the other hunter. There was a bit of a silence as they made their way into the main plaza of the tower, watching as all the other Guardians bumbled about, playing with toy balls, dancing, and generally making happy idiots of themselves. “So… you have any plans?” 

“For?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Riptide punched Kimberly in the arm gently. “You’re not dumb. All the… festivities, you dork.”

“Last time we talked of the ‘festivities,’” Kimberly started slowly, keeping her eyes forward as the two passed the Gunsmith, who Riptide gave a friendly wave. “You said they were a waste of your time and glimmer. And I was inclined to agree.”

Riptide let out a low chuckle. “Tell me, how long ago did I say all that?”

Kimberly shook her head, trying to think back. “Oh, before the Taken War, long… I think?”

“Mhm.” 

“So, what changed?” Kimberly quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the other woman once again. “You’re not going all  _ soft,  _ are you? Guardians like  _ us  _ are a dying breed, it’d be a shame to-”

“Maybe I am.”

For some inexplicable reason, that hit Kimberly hard, hard enough to make her heart ache. And it didn’t stop there.

“Kimberly, I know you’ve been… busy, these last two years. On the Leviathan. With…” The two knew  _ his  _ name, so it went without saying. “And I’ve been busy too, but… I’m not just doin’ bounty work anymore, there’s more to it than that-”

“Like  _ what?”  _ Kimberly scoffed. “The ‘greater good?’ The Traveler’s will? The-”

“My family.”

There was a long, heavy silence, and Riptide went on, more emotional than Kimberly had ever heard her.

“My family, Kimberly. I have a wife who means the world to me. The kids are- sometimes they’re like  _ my  _ kids. And the others, they’ve all got my back.” Her voice lowered, cracked. “They’re family. Not the, ‘might stab you in the back’ family we had during the Dark Age, none of that ‘sleep with one eye open, be ready to be betrayed’ shit… just,  _ family.  _ Unconditionally.”

Kimberly tried to keep up her act. “Just because they haven’t stabbed you in the back  _ yet… _ ” She cracked a joke that even Riptide couldn’t help but smile at in the middle of her little ramble.

But it wasn’t the joke that Riptide was smiling at, Kimberly soon realized. “Kimberly…”

“If you’re going to suggest that I try to become part of this … little  _ family  _ of yours in the ‘spirit of the Dawning-’” 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

“Forget it. I have better things to spend my time on.”

Riptide crossed her arms and thought, and the two went back to walking in silence momentarily. “That’s how easily you’re giving up?” 

Kimberly let out a small  _ hmph.  _

“Really? The Shadow of Earth? You’re just gonna-”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Kimberly spoke up, narrowing her eyes. “Trying to appeal to my pride, are we?” 

Riptide gave an honest shrug. “It’s easy to appeal to.”

Kimberly sighed. “If I’m going to give this thing a try… it’s  _ not  _ going to be because you buttered me up for it. But…”

“Buuuuuut…?”

Kimberly struggled to admit defeat. “I’ll try. And if it doesn’t pan out, it doesn’t pan out. And next year, you leave me to my own devices. Sound fair?”

Riptide gave her a genuine smile. “Sure. Shake on it?” She offered her own coarse hand out, and Kimberly shook it with her own, delicate, almost  _ dainty  _ (compared to Riptide’s) hand. “Full disclosure, I’m still gonna get you ugly sweaters every year until we’re both dead.”

Kimberly groaned loud enough for other Guardians to turn over, which in combination with the thought, made her face turn red. “I doubt you’ll stop even if one of us dies. You’ll leave them at my grave or find a way to knit them from beyond the grave, for all your damn persistence!”

Riptide smirked. “I could always teach Beatrice how to knit them in my absence.”

_ “Nooooo!” _

“I’ll teach everyone to make you the worst  _ possible  _ sweaters, every year, every Dawning, until the day you  _ die.” _

_ “I hate you, Riptide!” _


End file.
